


【all辛】【pwp】意外

by PineappleMike



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 金主x辛爱大师的pwp....中秋快乐！！！





	【all辛】【pwp】意外

刚起床的Bill在镜前边刮胡子边哼起了小曲。今天是个好日子，他想，研究进行到了新的阶段，他们不断地攻破一个个固有成见，在未知的疆域上开拓疆土。

今天有三个志愿者，之后是...

他猛地想起今天要见他们的潜在投资人，而且只有他一个人去应付。镜子里的脸一下子阴沉下来，曲子也断在了半截。

Bill向来不喜欢和人打交道。

本以为埋头做一个研究者就可以避开这些繁文缛节，但是现在Virginia碰巧找个借口请了假，前台的Betty也忙着对付官司而无法抽身... 要不是Betty缠在自己身后唠叨财务空洞了整整两天，他才不想对付这些麻烦事。

Bill叹了口气，洗去脸上的绵白细密的泡沫，盯着镜子里的自己，他摸了摸光洁的下巴，大不了，最坏能坏到什么样呢？

但愿他今天晚上，拖着酸痛的身体回家时还能这么想。

“今天见的是同性恋治疗中心的老板，资料在这。”Betty丢下重重的一沓文件，砸在桌上发出一声闷响，“好好准备下，没这笔钱我们还要再找投一家，可就没这么有钱了。”

Bill叹了口气，戴上金丝眼镜，把鼻子埋进文件夹里。

送走最后一个志愿者时，他揉了揉鼻梁。刚转过身准备回办公室，身后一个高昂响亮的声音：“Dr. Masters！幸会幸会！”

Bill回眸，一头金发相当亮眼，脸上是洋溢的笑意，分不出是职业假笑还是真心的。渐近，来人率先伸出手，“我是同性恋治疗中心的Thompson，叫我Mike，幸会。”两手相握，两人都有些过于用力，Bill感到了一丝让他难以理解的热情，忍不住也加了些力道。

“呃..让我带你参观一下我们这里...”Bill忍不住搓了搓自己的鼻头，Betty在来人身后向自己比着鼓励的大拇指。

“这里是我和Ms. Virginia Johnson的办公室...这里是我们问志愿者问题并记录归档的办公室...”Bill一个一个地介绍过去，“这里是我们观察志愿者们...呃...自我满足的观察室。”他换了个比较容易理解的表达方式，尽可能不冒犯到这位一脸摸不透表情，正在玩味地摸着下巴若有所思的潜在金主。这太难了，他暗暗咬紧牙关，下次这种事一定要推给Virginia。

“我想进去看看。”金主挑了挑眉。

“呃..好。”Bill开门将他引入外侧的观察窗前，在Bill进入内室背过身忙着整理器材时，这位金主猛地咳嗽一声，掩盖了身后门反锁的清脆声响。

“这个是尤利西斯。”Bill双手捧着走出来，像是对待一个绝世珍藏，脸上写满了自豪。弧状玻璃的外壳反射出金主的脸，阴沉着看不出是厌恶还是鄙夷，抑或都有：“这不就是根自慰棒吗。”

Bill心底有些无名的火气，但是想到Betty将来的聒噪，他只得把火气压了下去，细细地从镜头讲到它的长度尺寸设计解释给金主听，边讲，边看到金主换上了一副值得玩味的表情，双眼透出狡黠的光。

“我也就挑明了讲——我想在你这里，资助一个研究同性恋改造的项目。但是你刚刚跟我讲的在我看来，目前为止你们并没有做过类似的项目，你也几乎什么都没有给我演示，只是空讲了一堆我根本不想听的理论。”他突然靠近了一步，居高临下地看着Bill的眼睛，“我还真不知道你们能怎么好好利用我准备投资的这笔钱呢。”

Bill伸出舌头舔了舔突然干涩的嘴唇，他想干什么？“那你想怎么样呢，Thompson先生。”忍耐，忍耐，他提醒自己，今天不能放过这个机会。

“哈哈哈哈，”金主爽朗地笑了，“紧张什么呢，我只不过想看看，你们平时是怎么做研究的。”

“那真不巧，你来的时候，我刚好送走了最后一个志愿者。没有志愿者…”

金主的嘴角挑起，“既然没有其他候选人，那么Dr. Masters也许可以为我示范一下。”

“这...”Bill感到一股红热直冲上自己的头顶，脸上火烧火燎却故作镇定，“您以后有充足的机会了解…”

对面的人撇了撇嘴，“既然这么勉强，那就算了，不过是想多了解一点而已，这么磨蹭。”转身欲走。

“等等！”Bill脱口而出，心里恨不得打自己一巴掌，“如果您想看的话，科学研究而已。”

Bill除下自己的西装外套，接下来是白衬衫，白色T恤，西裤，最后是底裤，整整齐齐地叠好放在一旁的小桌上。他紧张地小幅度吞咽着，走出了屏风。

他看不到单向玻璃背后的金主，反射里只有自己畏畏缩缩的尴尬姿态，他慢慢坐上去，床板硬硬的硌着并不算舒服，将所有的电线一个个安到自己的胸口和脑门。

“你可以开始了。”声音通过话筒从玻璃那侧传过来。

Bill深吸一口气，抚上了自己的阴茎，卖力地上下套弄终于让龟头吐出了一点可怜的前液，渐渐抬起了头。他深深地呼着气，与自己仅存的那一点理智和尊严拔河，右手带上前液抹过自己茎上的青筋，咬着牙在牙缝中挤出颤抖的呻吟，粗重的呼吸逐渐掺了一点哭腔，他多么希望这只是个噩梦，自己即将醒来，开启美好的一天。他不禁合上眼，轻轻皱着眉头，尽量不去想玻璃那一侧还有一个人——一个投资人正在看着他自慰。

隔着玻璃，金主看得眯起了眼。

“唔…啊…”Bill脚趾一阵痉挛，颤抖着达到了高潮，乳白色挂上了他的大腿内侧，像是糖霜打扮好了松软可口的面包，摆在橱窗内等待顾客光临。

现在这位顾客快要等不及了。

“Dr. Masters，你还没有给我展示你那根'尤利西斯'的用法呢？”有些过于冰冷的声音传到Bill耳中，他有些怀疑金主正在忍笑，但这种感觉稍纵即逝，来不及抓住就从脑海中溜走。

拿过旁边桌上放着的尤利西斯，Bill深吸了一口气。自己的后穴还是一块处女地，从未有人耕耘过。他征询似的望向单向玻璃，却只看到自己透红的脸和微微发抖的手。

虽然看过同性恋在他面前交合共舞，可是放到自己身上来，是一种全然不同的手足无措。他抹了些润滑液在上面，咬紧牙关就向里面捅去。

“啊…”撕裂般的痛感让Bill呲牙咧嘴，冰凉的尤利西斯在他小穴的口浅浅的试探着，却根本无法进入。

“你太紧了，Dr. Masters。需要我帮忙吗？”

Bill的“不用”还没来得及说出口，门开了。金主背着手踱进来，走到Bill的正上方，居高临下地俯视，Bill不自在地挪动了一下，用手挡住了自己已经变软垂下的阴茎。他的脸像火烧一样，从来没有如此想要逃离这里，逃离这个研究室，无论去干什么都好。

但是他的研究需要钱，这位金主正好有很多钱。

“Dr. Masters，你介意侧躺吗？”边说着，金主已然把手扶上Bill圆润饱满的臀，一点点滑向臀缝，最后找到了沾上少许润滑液的入口。Bill感受着炙热的手掌，想要反抗，却又总想起眼前触手可及的那一大笔钱和唠叨个不停的Betty，只得乖乖地侧躺着，把腿蜷起到胸口，把自己的小穴完完整整地展示出来。

修长的手指在穴口打转，按压着穴口的皱褶一点点探进。身体内突然出现的异物让Bill一阵紧张，后穴紧紧地绞住正在不断深入的手指。手指被迫停了下来，“放松，Dr. Masters。你这么不配合，将来我怎么能信任你帮我开展研究呢？你看看你，连扩张都不会做。”这回Bill可是清清楚楚地听到了金主的笑意。

Bill很痛，肠道内手指扩张时撕裂的痛感超出了他的预期范围，他有些呜咽着点头，尽自己所能的放松每一块肌肉。手指不安分地搅动，不时戳到肠壁痛得Bill又是一激灵。穴口一点点扩大开了，金主抽出手指，小穴一张一缩像是盛情的邀请，索求着更多。

Bill刚舒了一口气，冰凉的尤利西斯一下子捅到深处，忘记先暖好…Bill想到一半的思路被硬生生切断，“嗯…”他忍不住哼出了声。酥麻的触电感传到头顶，他一瞬间软了腰，控制不住地翻过来平躺着，双腿依然蜷起，撕裂的痛感混上莫名的快感，以迅雷不及掩耳之势彻底征服了他的大脑，拔河比赛中的理智和尊严的一方一下子松了手，两队人都人仰马翻。突然屁股上挨了一巴掌，红红的指印浮在白皙的皮肤上，Bill又含混不清地呜咽，“专注些，Dr. Masters。”

尤利西斯深深地顶进去又退出，带出透明的润滑液咕叽作响。Bill彻底说不出话，只能被动地承受，原本寒冰一样的玻璃柱体逐渐被肠壁温暖，冰凉的触感逐渐被爆裂般的快感取代，柱头一下下撞过前列腺的敏感点，换来Bill破碎的呼吸。

金主低沉的嗓音异常危险：“没想到嘛，Dr. Masters，你还挺享受的。”他的另一只手找到了Bill的腿间，抓住了又一次挺立起来胀得红紫的阴茎。Bill的头向后仰，像是上了断头台一般义无反顾，如同猫咪把自己最脆弱的脖颈和肚皮全然献给面前的金主。太过了，他的理智敲着警铃，但是他无暇顾及。金主灵巧的手上下撸动，不时用指尖挑弄铃口，Bill不自觉地顺着动作企图挺腰，可是腰早被操得软，酸酸地抬不起。

“你要干什…啊…”金主的手顺着一起一伏的小腹摸了上去，整个身体也渐渐俯在Bill的正上方，游走的手到处掐上一把软肉，随后狠狠地捏住了乳头，让Bill微弱的抗议声断在了半截。他搓弄碾压着凸起，直到它变得红彤彤的，像是奶油蛋糕上点缀的新鲜樱桃。

体内的尤利西斯依然在挑逗折磨他的万千神经，Bill快要撑不住了，龟头已经湿漉漉的，眼里也带上了泪光，他终于放弃了所有的高傲，伸手抓住自己的阴茎，自觉地上下快速捋动。没有两下，“啪”的一声他的手被打开，Bill疼得红了眼眶，敢怒不敢言地抬头。

“你可不想破坏实验数据吧，Dr. Masters。啧啧啧，怎么这就要哭了呢。”

尤利西斯忽地撤出体外，Bill绷紧身体等待着新一轮的闯入，此时后穴已经彻底被撑开，一时缩不回去而大开着。有力的双手掐上他的大腿根，腿肉绷紧得更白了，简直透出下面隐隐的奔腾的血液。金主一个挺腰，不同于刚刚的侵犯让Bill瘫在床上，只有喘粗气的份。“为什么…”

“实验数据，Dr. Masters，没想到就这还需要我教你呢。”

粗壮的阴茎猛地碾过敏感的前列腺，Bill控制不住地战栗，他几乎全部退出，只留龟头在里面，然后再深深地撞进，肉体撞击的声音响彻整个小屋。“啊…”一股白浊溅到了领带上，金主皱了皱眉头，把表面的白液刮了刮，抹在Bill的脸颊，像是今早的剃须沫，Bill的内心哀叹着。

金主的呼吸逐渐加重，他加快了顶撞，胯部重重地撞击在柔软的臀肉上。终于，他射在了里面，液体的冲击又撬开了Bill紧闭的牙关，勾出一声呜咽。金主又象征性地抽插了几下便拔了出来，带出几滴白色，嘀嗒在纯白的床单上。小穴依然一张一合，鲜红的肠肉里面的白色若隐若现。

Bill挣扎着调整呼吸，平时整齐的发型早已凌乱不堪，身上也布满了许多红色的指印，还有下身的痛…更不用说，自己竟然被男人操了，而且被操射了…他低着头穿好了衣服，努力含住体内剩余的精液，免得裤子后湿湿的一摊。床单也要换了，他在脑子里暗暗记下。

“很好，Dr. Masters，我很期待和你接下来的合作。”金主整理好自己的衣服，抽下红色的领带轻轻搭在Bill的肩上，鲜艳的条带垂在胸前，像是在包装一个礼物，“至于今天发生的事，希望能给你接下来的研究开一个好头。


End file.
